ACE COMBAT : THE LIFE OF CIPHER Season 1
by aiman15
Summary: Brett Thompson finally come to Masia to meet Cipher. He was in trouble until a humble man helps him. Cipher meets new frens in Ustio n can they be trusted. Chapter 3 complete. PLZ R & R.
1. Chapter 1: Hunt the Demon

ACE COMBAT : THE LIFE OF CIPHER Season 1

A PREQUEL TO MY ACE COMBAT SERIES INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY.

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes.

Chapter 1: Hunt the Demon.

I again started my journey as a news reporter as I heard rumours that Cipher the man I was looking for is living in Masia. I bought my tickets and flew on Masian Airlines. I landed on its international airport with some of my reporting equipment.

Time: 1000 hours

Location: Masian International Airport.

I arrived at Masian airport and wow such a beautiful airport. I went outside to get a cab. There were a lot of people asking me to enter their taxi's and introduce to their hotel but anyway their hospitality were great just like when I was in Belka. I have a pouch strap on my neck and it has my important documents like passports and visa, suddenly a man on a motorbike came and snatches my pouch. I tried to stop him but he was to fast. Police also chase the thief but the thief was a few metres away and he was riding fast, suddenly a guy drove his car bangs on the snatch thief on the motorbike causing him to fall and hurt himself. The man in the car came and gave him a clutch and holds him tight. He was saying in Masian language.

"Kenapa curi?? tak insaf lagi ke ??" (Why did you steal?? don't you feel regretted for doing it ??)

The police arrest the thief and thanked the man for helping. Later the man came with my pouch. He said sorry for what happen. I thanked him for saving my pouch. The man looked to me and asked

"Are you Brett Thompson?? The reporter who made the reports about the Belkan War,"

I replied "Yes I am."

"Oh come I will take you to your hotel for free, anyway I was at the airport meeting some friends and don't worry. It is a pleasure to help you,"

The man was friendly, he helped me carried my bags and drove me to my destination. We had some small chatter.

"Sorry about the incident, those snatch thieves never learn, I hope Masia accept the new law to reduce snatch thieves. Anyway which hotel did you book?"

"Hotel "Hill On" in the capital city of Masia,"

"Okay I will bring you there, anyway why are you in Masia?? For a vacation??"

"No but I heard a man I wanted to interview is here,"

"I see who is it?? If you don't mind,"

"The DEMON LORD Cipher, he lives in Masia right??"

"DEMON LORD Cipher ?? Yes I heard of him and he is a very low profile person in his country only some people know that he is the DEMON LORD and a war hero. He never shows off his pride," said the man with a slight smile.

"Oh I see, he is quite a humble person and it seems you know him ??"

"Yes, I know him. I will bring you to him tomorrow and he is happy to see you because you made him to met his buddy Pixy or GALM 2,"

The man drop Brett at Hill On hotel. I went and check in and have a good days rest. This is one of my rough journeys and a serious jet-lag.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Humble Demon & Intro

ACE COMBAT : THE LIFE OF CIPHER Season 1

A PREQUEL TO MY ACE COMBAT SERIES INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY.

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes. Contain Malaysian language.

Chapter 2: The Humble Demon & Introduction

Location: Hill On Hotel, Federal Capital of Masia, Masia

Today is the 2nd day of my stay in Masia. It is 9a.m. and there is a massive traffic jam near the hotel I stay. The man will come at 9 but since there is a traffic jam I understand that maybe he is stuck in the traffic jam. A few minutes later he arrived in a different car.

"Brett come on!"

"Ok, I am coming"

I sit down and asked.

"Another car?"

"Yeah, the other car was damage. You saw it right?"

"Yeah"

"So we are heading ??"

"To Cipher's house in Prime City"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot what is your name ?"

"Syed Aiman and not the actor"

Location: Cipher's house, Prime City, Masia

Time: 0915A.M.

"So he lives here?"

"Yes and sorry because it is a small house,"

"Oh I see, you live with him?"

"You wait a see,"

He brought me to the hall and told me to sit.

"Mr. Thompson, please sit down I will call Cipher,"

"Ok"

A few minutes later, Syed came down and he was wearing a shirt that has a logo of GALM TEAM, 6th Air division, 66th Air Force Unit.

"Oh I see you are a friend of him during the Belkan War. Am I right?"

"No, actually I am Cipher the Demon Lord"

I was shocked as the humble man was actually Cipher. I didn't know he was a nice person as describe by some of aces who Cipher shot down who said Cipher was an evil person. Pixy was the only ace who told me he is humble.

"So Mr. Syed can we start? I am happy to see you. I am surprised that you are humble. Pixy told me that you want to be humble anyway I don't want to post anything or make you famous, I just want to know who you are?"

"Yeah, I know that, sure lets start, so what do you want to know about me? If you feel uncomfortable calling me Mr. Syed, how about Cipher?"

"Ok so tell me, how it started and how you went to Ustio? If I am not mistaken the politic in Masia was bad right?"

Cipher looked through the window and looked at the kids having fun.

"Mr. Thompson..."

"It is ok; you can call me Brett,"

"Well Brett, look outside. Can you see the kids playing? During my time, we can't play outside. It was too dangerous. Crimes, rapes, and everything evil was out there. Our country was ruined by a corrupted politic,"

"I see, if I am not mistaken it was the Balancing Alliance Party right?"

"Yes, but now Masia is under the Justice Party"

"Ok, talking about politics. Was politics the reason you move to Ustio?"

"No, I was in Masia,"

"Studying, I bet? According to your age,"

"Yeah, 1st was the Masian Native Universtiy and 2nd was the Prime City International College and my last education was at University of Lumen,"

"Tell me about your studies in Masian Native University?"

"Well let's skip about the education part can we?" said Cipher softly even thought it made him a little angry.

"Ok, wait a second? Where did you get that scar? From the Belkan War?" said Brett as a he looked on a scar on Cipher's face.

Cipher was quiet and later replied

"It seems you are eager to know about my studies in the Masian Native University,"

"That scar was not from Belkan War??"

"I got that from the Masian Native University,"

"Oh my GOD, why?"

"I was not like what you think I am. Before I was not a fighter or a person who likes to start a fight, I was something like a nerd. I don't really punch people until a day that made want to punch and fight for my rights. Do you want to know how I got my scar?"

"Sure if you don't mind," said Brett as he was afraid that Cipher may hurt him.

Cipher looked down and takes a deep breath.

"I hate remembering the days when I was that university of corruption. I was an innocent student back then. I excelled in English, computer and math. Because I excelled in those subjects I got beaten up by my course mates."

A flashback as Cipher explains to Brett.

Location: Boys Dorm, Block G, Masian Native University, Amalak campus. Masia.

Time: 1030 hours

A punch was given to Cipher.

"Bodoh duduk la," (Stupid sit down) said the fat boy.

"Tumbukan yang hebat," (That was a good punch) said the guy in white with glasses

"Saya tahu dia dari bandar mesti la kita tumbuk dia," (I know he is from the Federal Capitol, of course he needs a punch) said the fat boy again

"Ok jawab soalan ini, kenapa perempuan datang ke kamu?" (OK reply this question, why the girls into you?) Asked the boy with leather boots.

"Mereka tanya saya pasal Programin…" (They come to ask me about programmin...) said Cipher as he was injured badly.

Another punch was hit on the face.

"Belajar kamu kata? Kamu telah rosakan reputasi kita sebagai lelaki terhangat di pasaran?" (Study you say? Did you know you spoilt our reputation as the hottest male in the market?) Said the boy with leather boots.

"Kenapa saya rosakan, saya dating sini untuk belajar…" (Why should I spoilt, I am here to study…) said Cipher as he wipes the blood with his shirt.

The boy in leather boots took his little pen knife and put a scar on Cipher's face.

"Belajar? Pxxxxxk la belajar, kamu ingat belajar boleh tolong kamu? Budak Bodoh" (Study? Is BS, you think study can help you? What a loser) said the fat boy angrily.

"Hey ingat hari ini kamu selamat, ingat! kami bagi kamu chance dan jika kamu bagi masa kita boleh bunuh macam budak di sekolah agama itu," (Remember today you are save, Remember again! We gave you a chance and if you give us the time we can kill you just like the boy in the religious school) said the fat boy.

"Betul tu, kamu bernasib baik sebab kami baik," (That's right, you are lucky because we are good) said the guy in white with glasses.

"Pergi basuh luka kamu nanti org tahu mati la kamu," (Wash your injuries if some else knows about this you are dead) said one of the boys.

"Stop it," answered Brett as he was too sad too listen.

"I didn't know this could happen?" said Brett as he was too afraid to go on.

"Actually actions were taken but slowly and they closed it," Cipher replied.

"WTF !? Why !?"

"Because they don't want the name of their university to be damage even though that time the Masian newspapers where writing about free sex happening in that university,"

"My god, I can't believe it is so evil??"

"It's Masia and that time it was the our corrupted communist government the Balancing Alliance Party,"

"Hmmm did you manage to do anything??"

"Well I manage to make a police report and they were arrested but realized a year later,"

"I see, such weird politics in your country, did you do anything later on??"

"Change campus, I apply somewhere easily and has more civilize people,"

"Oh, but I seen your education record according to the Ustio government only one semester you studied in Masian Native University,"

"I failed to change campus because I was not Elite or have enough money to bribe them,"

"Such discrimination," said Brett with such hate.

"Yeah, today they still do that you know?"

"Masian Native University, okay this will be a long story maybe my new document about corruption here,"

"Yeah, I think you should, at least the world can see what they have done, it is hard because they are supported by a lot of people from around the world," said Cipher to make Brett think carefully before making an action.

"I know what to do don't worry, I will support you anyway I can," said Brett.

Cipher laughed.

"That word, I never heard for a long time," said Cipher.

"Oh, why??" asked Brett

"It was from P.J. also known as Crow 3 and GALM 2 after Pixy ran away," said Cipher as he laughs a little.

"So after you study at Prime City International College, you manage to further your studies to Ustio,"

"Yeah because they have a twining program with University of Lumen, I was in Ustio during the 2nd year well studying until the final year there, well all I can say Thank GOD because Masia was on a major riot as the people were not satisfied with the current government, me whole family ran away and I don't where are they today," said Cipher as he was a little upset.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will pray that you will meet them,"

"Thanks, take a drink," said Cipher.

"Sure," as Brett drinks he enjoyed the drink.

"What is this??" asked Brett with curiosity

"Rose syrup mixed with ice cream soda, mostly done by people in Masia if there is a guest," replied Cipher.

"Oh, I see. So back to our story, so 2nd year you studied in Ustio,"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it even at Prime City International College," said Cipher happily.

"But March 25th everything change. Belka declared War. Tanks came, airplane dropping bomb killing all those innocent civilians,"

"I see what did you do??" Asked Brett.

"Well that time, the government of Ustio forces all students including foreign students and youths to join the war,"

"Oh, so that's how you became a fighter pilot??"

"No, Brett. I was as a soldier but later to air force because I was mercenary in Masia during my part time,"

"You were a mercenary, I checked you was in the **Mercenary Square**??"

"Yes that was my mercenary team but I was an air force cadet during my school days, at the age of 15 I have flied the F-5 Tiger II and got listed as the best pilot for my school. I was 2nd lieutenant at the age of 16; at the age of 17 I flied the F/A-18 Honett,"

"Wow, I am impressing with you," said Brett excitedly

"You are always impressed with me. So that was my 1st time to join the Ustio Air Force,"

"GALM 1??"

"No but a normal squadron, for Ustio Air Force,"

A flashback happens,

**LOCATION: Valais Air Base**

**TIME: 1300**

"Hey you kid, name Syed Aiman right??" asked the ruff man.

"Yes sir,"

"Good Caption Jack Flack want to see you," said the ruff man.

"Sir Yes Sir," said Cipher.

"Who is Jack Flack??" asked Brett

"Well he was GALM 1 before me and he was my instructor, if I am not mistaken I should be GALM 3 because Captain Jack Flack wants the best for GALM team, OK back to where I met Captain Jack Flack," said Cipher.

The flash back happens again.

"Sir, are you Caption Jack Flack? Sir?" asked Cipher in a military way.

"Ah, the mercenary, ok kid, get in this F-5 test plane. I want to see how good you fly like what this report says,"

_The song Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki starts_

Cipher and Caption Jack went up the F-5; Cipher starts the engine and flies off.

**COLIK production presents**

"I see you got potential kid, I love the way you fly," said Captain Jack Flack as he was happy.

The Chief of Ustio Air Force looks at the radar and meets his trusty information agent.

"Tell me about this kid's records,"

"Name, Syed Aiman. Age, 20. Lived in Masia." Said the information agent.

"Check his education,"

"According to the Masian government database, I manage to hacked he studied one semester in the Masian Native University, later to Prime City International College and now University of Lumen,"

**A Syed Aiman fanficiton,**

"Masian Native University, do you have his records??" asked the Chief.

"No sir, it is hard to hacked there but I manage to bypass and found out some information that he is against the university,"

"I am worried he maybe a spy from there but anyway I hope he is not, since he is against the university," said the Chief.

"Son, try and ask a few question and the get to know him better, we don't want traitor in Ustio,"

"Yes father I will" said the young man.

Deeply in the Chief's heart, his mind said "Don't mess with me like what you did before.."

Sound of the jet engines passes by.

Meanwhile on the sky.

"OK there is targets in front shoot them." Said Clondag.

Cipher shoots perfectly and flies fast at the same time.

Cipher flies as he passes by at Stier Castle. At that time Cipher shouts "WUUUHOOO !!"

**ACE COMBAT : THE LIFE OF CIPHER Season 1**

_Song ends_

"I see you enjoy it kid. By the way, I want to call you Cipher because you are unpredictable,"

"Thank you sir and I like to hear the song "nothing","

"Oh I see, by the way, you are now in GALM kid. Welcome,"

"Thank you by the way, I thought the others were better than me," said Cipher with a weird felling

"No I don't think so I am a veteran pilot so I know if some of the aces skills," replied Captain Jack Flack with a slight laughter.

"What should I call you Captain??"

"Captain Jack Flack or CLONDAG"

"What is "Clondag" sir??" asked Cipher while he controls the jet fighter.

"Well Clondag is a short form of Cloak and Dagger,"

"I see sir," while Cipher nodded his head showly because of the G-force.

"OK perfect 80 out of 100, great for a Masian, now land the plane,"

Cipher landed the plane on runway at Valais Air Base. He was happy to fly. As he when went down with Captain Jack Flack. Jack Flack approach him.

"Hey Cipher, take your bags and put in room 666. You will be staying with Larry and Firnas,"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh I forgot, you're level is to fly the F-5 not the F-15 or larger plane, but soon I will teach you,"

"Sir Yes Sir,"

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Welcome

ACE COMBAT : THE LIFE OF CIPHER Season 1

A PREQUEL TO MY ACE COMBAT SERIES INSPIRED BY A TRUE STORY.

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes. Contain Malaysian language.

Chapter 3: Friendly Welcome

RECAP

"Hey Cipher, take your bags and put in room 666. You will be staying with Larry and Firnas,"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh I forgot, you're level is to fly the F-5 not the F-15 or larger plane, but soon I will teach you,"

"Sir Yes Sir,"

Syed took his bags and bring it to his room.

"660, 661, 662, ah there triple 6. Hope there is no Satan," laugh Syed as he enters the room.

He enters the room and saw a guy with a guitar and a guy with a book. The guy with a guitar looks like maybe a Belkan or an Osean and the other guy looks like a Sapin. The guy with the guitar stop playing the guitar as he saw Syed entered the room.

"Yo, you are the new pilot??" asked the man holding the guitar.

"Yeah, Clondag recruited me," said Syed as he wants to make friends with his roommate.

"Not easy to get a recruit under him you know, oh yeah my name Larry Foulke call sign Pixy,"

"I am Syed Aiman call sign Cipher,"

"Nice to meet you, by the way that guy with the book. He is Firnas call sign Crasher," said Pixy as he laughs.

Firnas replied "Hey, Pixy ain't for me you will be dead already,"

"Wow, cool down go introduce you to our new buddy," said Pixy as he laughed at Firnas

"Hi, I am Abbas Firnas call me Firnas,"

"Nice to meet you all, by the way, you are reading aeronautics??" asked Cipher.

"Yeah, well I am an engineer for the Osean Aerospace, well over here is like my part time because the Ustio Air Force here has less engineers," Firnas said as he was happ working in Ustio.

"I see, so you are engineer here, well nice to me you all," said Cipher gladly.

"Come on lets have a chat and Firnas please leave your book for a while," told Pixy.

"Ok sure," said Firnas as he put his book near his laptop.

"Before we chat can I unpack my bag??" asked Cipher.

"Sure and put your stuff on that cupboard over there," said Pixy.

As Cipher unpack his bag and takes some pictures and put it on the cupboard he sits down and talks to Pixy and Firnas.

"Where are you from??" asked Firnas.

"Masia,"

"Masia !? Wait do you know Mya Carin ???" asked Pixy.

"Yeah the famous model but she was used to be a bikini model," said Cipher as he didn't like the model.

"Yeah I know, I used to read all the magazines of her in bikinies, wait you know she is half Belkan right??" said Pixy as he was too excited.

"Yeah I know,"

Suddenly a person knocks the door and asks to enter.

"Sure come in kid," said Pixy.

"Thanks, Pixy." Said the young man.

The young man was around his eighteens. He didn't look too old but very smart looking.

"Hi I am Frederic Zahid call sign Navigator,"

"Well this kid, he always gives us signs to go and fly,"

"Nice to meet you, why you join the army by force??"

"No, my father is the chief here," said Navigator.

"Do you know how to fly???" asked Cipher.

"Yeah, I learn a lot, so since you from Masia, can I ask you a few, questions??" asked Navigator as he looked on Cipher's scar on the face.

"Sure, I will try my best to answer," said Cipher but his feelings was a little bad worried it would happen like the past.

"Where did you have your scar??" asked Navigator.

"In my previous university," said Cipher as he worried is that the wrong answer.

"Ouch that bad, I bet did the university take action??" asked Navigator again.

Cipher remembers during that incident.

Flashback on Cipher's mind

"How did you have this scar??" asked Cipher's mom.

"We can't change room until investigation completed," said the man

"Sir I have applied…" said Cipher

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, cannot change campus or join the HQ, you are not rich, you cannot pay me more that 20,000 Masian dollars," said the vice chancellor of the Masian Native University.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, you accounts is less than the money that I have expected, you are not an elite, GET LOST YOU BEGGAR, the HQ accepts ELITES," again said by vice chancellor of the Masian Native University.

Pixy disturbs his mind,

"Cipher, Cipher?? Hello??"

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Cipher softly.

"Sorry I asked but can tell us what happen?? You know we are good friends and maybe later we can share our stories too, I also had a hard life even though my father is the Chief here," said Navigator.

"Thanks you, all are good friends but…" said Cipher.

"No we are not bullies or hate people like you. By the way, we are all open minded" said Navigator

"Ok now tell what happen?? It is not good to keep it in the heart," said Pixy.

"Ok here it goes…" as Cipher tells everything and that time he feels it is safer here.

"I see so damn bad eh that Masian Native University," said Navigator.

"Yeah, there are still worst victims than me," said Cipher like himself.

"Damn I hate that, I can't believe an education place is like that. No brain immature people," said Pixy with a little anger.

"Such discrimination" said Firnas.

"If I have the power I hope a man like him goes down for his evil corruption," said Cipher as he was angry but a determination he wanted to do for the good of Masia.

"Oh no, I am sorry I have to go now guys, have fun," said Navigator as he rush somewhere.

"Hmm, I understand. Hey Cipher now take a rest, sure is hard to impress Captain Jack," said Pixy.

Cipher asked Firnas something,

"Hey Firnas you pray??"

"Yeah, why??"

"Where is the Kiblat??"

"Over there and I have marked it," said Firnas

"Thanks,"

Cipher prayed and thanked God that he manage to meet good friends in the air base. He prayed that the same incident won't happen to him again.

Meanwhile at the Chief's office.

"Son what did you get??" asked the Chief.

"I manage to get some information father, to me he is not a spy," said Navigator.

"Oh really?? What else did you get??"

"He was discriminated for not being rich because the Masian Native University accepts the rich, oh yeah the Vice Chancellor name who discriminated him was Axxhole someting"

"I know that is his style, his name is Sahole, son, I am just worried if the new recruit is a spy,"

"I don't think so father, give this man some time, we do not know who he is by exact. I remember your advice _Never Judge a Book by It's Cover_," said Navigator.

"Thank son for reminding me that," said the Chief.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
